ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Channels War
Channels War is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on November week 4. In every event, except for the first one, there have been a Wargames match, also known as a Television Games match. Channels War 2006 *'Zim and Snap' (W/Misty) def. The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankuro) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Snap pinned Gaara after a Snappy Bomb *'Temari' def. Kin Tsuchi **Temari pinned Kin after the Fan *'Sandy Cheeks' def. Ember McLain (W/SpongeBob as a Special referee) and won the WWT Womens Championship **Sandy won the match after a backslide and a fast count *'Glass Cage match: Patrick Star' def. Kappa Mikey and won the WWT Television Championship **Patrick won the match after a PatSault through the glass table *'Danny Phantom' def. Chouji **Danny pinned Chouji after a Ghost Slam. *'Shikamaru Nara, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner' def. SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward and Mr. Krabs **Shikamaru pinned SpongeBob after a Shadowsault Channels War 2007 *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Ino after a Witch's Peak *'Kankuro' def. Timmy Turner and Patrick Star **Kankuro pinned Patrick after a String Pulling *'Kappa Mikey' def. Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Krabs after a Lylymu Splash *'Ember McLain' def. Sandy Cheeks **Ember pinned Sandy after a Rock'n'roll Cutter *'Invader Zim and Snap' def. Gaara and Chouji and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim pinned Chouji after an Alien Spear while Kankuro attacked Gaara. *'Television Games match: Shikamaru Nara, Captain Youngblood and Danny Phantom' def. SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles and Jimmy Neutron **Danny pinned Squidward after a Neutronic Blast from Jimmy. **Because Danny got the pin, he won a match against Shikamaru for the WWT World Title at End Show 2007 Channels War 2008 *'Ember McLain' def. Kin Tsuchi and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Kin after Youngblood interfered and exploded a camera on Kin's face. *'Snap' def. Chouji (W/Ino) and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap pinned Chouji after a Snappy Bomb *'Ultimate X match: Squidward and Mr. Krabs' def. Timmy Turner and won the WWT X Division Championship **Both Squidward and Krabs took the title off the X and won the title. *'Dagget Beaver' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) **Dagget pinned Zim after a Beaver Splash *'The Winners (Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch)' def. Patrick Star and Jimmy Neutron and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Patrick after a Beaver Fever *'Television Games match: Gaara, SpongeBob SquarePants and Shikamaru Nara' def. Captain Youngblood, Danny Phantom and Kankuro **SpongeBob pinned Danny after a Spongy Edge **Because SpongeBob got the pin, he won a match against Youngblood for the WWT World Title at End Show 2008 Channels War 2009 *'First Blood match: Jake Long' def. Sasquatch and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake made Sasquatch bleed with Barbed Wires. *'Shego' def. Lydia (W/Temari) and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Shego won when Lydia passed out of the Green Chokehold *'Danny Phantom' def. Patrick Star and retained the WWT Television Championship **Danny won the match after Kankuro and Shikamaru attacked Patrick and after a Ghostsault **The loser of the match couldn't use the Moonsault anymore. *'Kappa Mikey' (W/Ino) def. Squidward and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Squidward after a Lylymu Breaker *'Two out of three falls match: Skulker and Captain Youngblood' def. Chouji and Mr. Krabs (W/Ino) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Krabs pinned Youngblood after a roll up **Youngblood and Skulker won the second fall by DQ after Squidward push them on purpose **Skulker pinned Chouji after a Sunset Flip *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Desire **Ino pinned Desire after a Brain Crusher *'Television Games match: Kankuro, Shikamaru Nara and Jimmy Neutron' def. Invader Zim, Snap and Dagget Beaver (W/SpongeBob as a special doorkeeper) **Jimmy pinned Invader Zim after a Neutronic Blast **Because Jimmy got the pin, he won a match against Zim for the WWT World Title at End Show 2009 Channels War 2010 *'Misty' def. Lydia **Misty pinned Lydia after a Sunset Flip *'Patrick and Truman X' def. The Cruiserweight Monsters (Chouji and Timmy Turner) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Truman pinned Chouji after a Truman Jump **Before the match, Chouji attacked Patrick with a chair, taking him out, and during the whole match, Timmy was not at ringside. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Dagget Beaver and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Shikamaru pinned Dagget after a Big Splash *'Mr. Krabs' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Krabs pinned Mikey after a Million Dollar Elbow *'Squidward' def. Timmy Turner and retained the WWT National Championship **Squidward pinned Timmy after a Clarinet *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Kin Tsuchi and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Kin after a Brain Crusher *'SpongeBob SquarePants' def. Sasquatch and won the WWT Television Championship **SpongeBob pinned Sasquatch after a Spongy Edge *'Television Games match: Snap, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Gaara and Captain Youngblood' def. Danny Phantom, Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro, Skulker and Norbert Beaver. As a result, Snap won the WWT World Title **Snap pinned Danny after a Snappy Bomb Channels War 2011 *'Temari' def. Roll, Shego, and Fifi La Fume to retain the WWT Womens Championship **Temari pinned Shego after Ino hit her with a steel chair. *'Chouji' def. Snap and won the WWT Television Championship **Chouji pinned Snap after a Banzai Drop. *'Norbert and Sasquatch' def. Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin), Zaku and Dosu and Neji and Rock Lee and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Sasquatch pinned Dosu after a Sasquatch Elbow. *'Timmy Turner' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Mikey after a Timmy Star. *'Eric Cartman' def. Squidward Tentacles (W/Mr. Krabs) and retained the WWT National Championship **Cartman pinned Squidward after a Big Splash. *Television champion Chouji def. X division champion Timmy Turner to unify the X division title to the TV title. **Chouji pinned Timmy after a Small Package. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Captain Youngblood and Kankuro and retained the WWT World Championship **Shikamaru pinned Youngblood after a Strings Pulling from Kankuro. *'Team Patrick' (Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand, Jake Long, Airnaruto45 and Dagget Beaver) def. The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Skulker and Wolfgang) in a Television Games match **Patrick pinned Danny after a PatGore. Category:WWT Category:WWT PPVs